


Mind worms

by RichardJohnson



Category: Master of Orion (Video Games)
Genre: Antarans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: Mind worm Gamma rampages through the Antarans transdimensional fortress, families try to join the migrations away from Orion as the population implodes





	Mind worms

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome

"Move, move" yelled Antiga.  
The evacuation was underway as mindworm gamma had spread rampantly through the dimensional prison and TDP were going to be sealed. The four Antaran guards armed with phasor rifles were carving apart infested in the doorway leading into the landing pads. Antiga was hurrying his family alongside nine other groups as they ascended to the pads with 4 waiting rescue shuttles. A sergeant waved the first four to the two at the far end. The groups of 3-4 ran for the far end. A scream was heard to their right, an unseen soldier was in trouble. The sergeant readied his weapon and told the others to go. Antiga lifted his daughter and grabbed his wife's hand. As the hurried to the nearest shuttle he heard the sergeant open fire.  
They were helped aboard by armed crewmen, each checking for any sign of a bioterminator. Looking back, Antiga saw someone getting stopped at the other transport.  
"Onboard!" yelled the crewmen.  
As he got his loved ones in their seat stapping and the outer door sealed. He nearly slide the length of the room as the transport did a hard liftoff and the cabin lurched to one side. Barely in his seat with two other families. Although Antaran's lacked facial features their pheromones and bioelectrics were flysh with panic.  
"Are we safe husband?" said his wife cautiously and slowly.  
"For now" he replied.  
"Those things should've been locked outside the dimensional bubble" said another male.  
His daughter looked up at Antiga and he stroked her head fringe to soothe her. The male that spoke was a teen and his face was covered in blood. Clearly not his own. A soldier came in with a hand scanner and made the rounds, a common practice since the outbreak.  
"Get off me!" yelled the teen.  
The soldier punched his twice and took his scan then returned to the cockpit.  
"Hegemony scum!" said the teen.  
"Quiet yourself" said his mother.  
Antiga checked the phasor pistol he still had in his bag, hidden under clothes next to a handheld damper generator. The sergeant they'd left behind knew he had it but the crew didn't need to know.  
"So what did you do before this?" said the teen.  
"Institute of archaelogy, and my wife's with the Department of biogenetics" said Antiga.  
The teen's facial antannae flinched.  
"Civilian, not army."  
The teen relaxed and the father of the third group unstrapped to adjust a faulty buckle his son was having issues with.  
"Anything worth reading in archaelogy?"  
"Yes. Research on Evon's has started speculation of a Created Race scenario for us" said Antiga.  
"What Antarans? Like the humans?" said the teen.  
Antiga nodded and the teen laughed, now his face antannae flinched. The cabin lurched again and the father adjusting the faulty belt fell flat on his face. Sliding Antiga unbuckled while keeping his arm in one strap and grabbed the fallen males arm. The cabin righted itself and Antiga helped the father to his seat. Returning to his he got a gesture of respect from the teen. Tapping his chest and nodding.  
"Thanks" said the father.  
"My pleasure!"  
"Where we going?" asked the teen.  
"Rural zone. They'll be barricading the cities off until containment succeeds" said Antiga's wife.  
"You know everyone hates us. They'll come running when they find out we're in trouble" said the teen.  
"Let's hope Command has blacked out the media" said his wife.  
"Wouldn't it be safer inside a city?" asked another daughter in the third family.  
"Yeah. With more people and soldiers?" said his own.  
"That's how plagues spread" said his wife.  
"We're going to more remote areas" said Antiga.  
They flew for another thirty minutes and landed at a farmyard 120km from the city that was fallen. They saw soldiers getting rowdy with civilians. The kind of common occurence when supplies were thin. It wouldn't be the first time he'd shot a soldier, nor he expected the last.


End file.
